Bloody Love Story
by Lee Soo Ki
Summary: [ONE SHOOT] Ketika Sehun kehilangan segalanya karena cinta nya terhadap Luhan. (Sehun, Luhan, Kai) Rated T/M


Annyeong, ini FF one shoot teman saya bernama Winny Withania Nathan Cho.

Saya Cuma mempublish cerita ini. Terimakasih.

~Selamat Membaca~

FF HUNHAN.

**Tittle : Bloody Love Story Author : Dio**

**By : ****Winny Withania Nathan Cho**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan , Kim Jong In (Kai) Sub Cast : Baekhyun (Sehun's Bestfriend), Chanyeol (Sehun's Bestfriend and Baekhyun's Boyfriend) , Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yi Fan (Kris, Kai's Hyung), Kim Joonmyeon (Suho), Chris (Ulzzang Kids), Kim Jongdae (Chen),**

**Rate : T to the M (?)**

**Genre : Thriller , Psycho, Mystery.**

**Alur : Kecepetan O_O**

**Lenght : One Shot, Only one shot (Nyanyi -_-)**

Author's Massage : pesan singkat dari saya, pertama Makasih buat admin yang mau bantu share ff gaje saya makasih banget min yang kece. Ini FF Two Shoot yang di bikin One Shoot, jadi maklum kalau kepanjangan, atau mungkin kependekkan?, this is real from my inspiration story, RCL nya jangan lupa ^_^ , makasih makasih! YANG KENA TAG ADALAH ORANG YANG BERUNTUNG :D

**B : karena ada yang belum tahu apa itu Psikopat, saya jelaskan kalau Psikopat/Psychopat itu adalah sebuah gangguan di jiwa yang membuat orang yang memiliki gangguan itu akan selalu terangsang untuk melakukan hal hal yang diluar batas perasaan manusia normal lainya, dan memiliki sifat super overprotective, dan egois, kejam, dan tidak berperasaan, hal atau masalah sekecil apapun akan dia besar-besarkan jika merisihkan diri si psikopat tersebut, sudah mengertikan? Jadi silahkan baca dengan santai. Oya! Ini FF juga pernah saya share di salah satu WP temen , ini murni milik saya ^_^**

LUHAN POV

Menelusuri jalanan di Korea selatan tepat nya di kota seoul malam hari, aku masih merasa bingung harus kemana, aku bukan asli dari sini, aku hanya tourist china yang pindah ke Korea. Banyak yang memperhatikkan ku karena mungkin aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibu nya.

Semua mengabaikan aku , semua sibuk berjalan kesana kemari, aku hanya mampu menatapi mereka yang melewati ku satu persatu, tapi aku melihat ada Namja dari jarak 4 kaki memperhatikan ku dengan tatapan

"Who is he?" entahlah , tapi aku tetap mengarahkan mata ke lain arah bukan pada nya, aku membalikan tubuh dari arah ia menatap ku ke arah berlawanan.

TAP

Sebuah tepukan tangan perlahan menempel di punggungku, aku berbalik dan terlihat jelas namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ku itu mendekati ku, dan kini tepat di hadapan ku.

"Maaf" ujar nya.

"Seperti nya kau terlihat kebingungan" lanjut nya.

"ah, benar" jawab ku singkat.

"wae? Logat mu seperti nya bukan orang korea"

"benar , aku bukan orang korea"

"oh, pantas saja" ujar nya mengangguk kan kepala nya. Aku kembali melihat ke kanan kekiri mengabaikan namja berkulit putih susu itu yang masih menatap ku kaku.

"oh ya, dimana rumah mu?"

"aku di sini tak punya rumah" jawab ku dingin.

"mwo? Jinja?"

"..." aku hanya manatap nya sekilas, lalu kembali mengabaikan nya.

"sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Pakaian mu, tempat mu tinggal, dan tingkah laku mu sama sekali tidak wajar" ujar namja itu dengan enteng nya bicara.

"apa mau mu?" ujar ku dinging .

"euh, kau dingin sekali." Ujar nya.

"..." aku tak menghiraukan nya.

"tinggal lah di rumah ku, aku juga sendirian di rumah. Hmm, aku juga kesepian, apa kau mau menemaniku?" tawar nya, orang ini begitu berani meminta ku tinggal di rumah nya.

"bagaimana? Begini saja kita bicarakan lebih dalam di rumah ku saja, di tempat seperti tidak nyaman" ujar nya. "baiklah" jawab ku.

[SKIP PLACE]

Akhir nya aku dan namja ini sampai, aku duduk di sofa coklat milik nya, rumah nya tidak begitu bagus, juga tidak begitu besar mungkin ini bisa di sebut Kecil.

"Maaf jika rumah ku tidak sebaik apa yang ada di benak mu" ujar nya sembari duduk di sofa satu nya.

"aku maafkan, rumah mu tidak besar, kotor, dan gelap" ujar ku tanpa ekspresi menyenangkan.

AUTHOR POV

"Siapa dia , seenak nya begitu bicara, jika karena bukan aku yang mengajak nya sudah aku caci maki dia, ah sudah lah sabar sabar" Benak Sehun dengan tatapan sedikit kesal atas perkataan tamu nya itu.

"oh ya, kenalkan aku Oh Sehun"

"aku Xi Luhan"

"Kau? Kau orang china?"

"ya"

"ah" ujar Sehun mengangguk.

"Oya, berapa usia mu Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

"23"

"oh, kau berarti lebih tua dari ku ya, hehe usia ku 19 tahun"

"oh" ujar nya dingin.

"orang ini dingin sekali, aku jadi takut, pakaian nya aneh pula" benak Sehun yang kedua kali nya.

"bisa kah aku mulai tidur?"

"Ah, kau lelah ya? Ya silahkan aku antar kau tidur di kamar baru mu"

Sehun dan Luhan beranjak dari duduk nya, dan memasuki kamar nya.

"Dimana aku tidur?" tanya nya dengan suara tanpa nada.

"Di...di di sana" ujar Sehun menunjuk ke kasur dimana itu adalah Kasur Sehun, tapi nada suara nya membuat Sehun takut dan akhir nya memberikan tempat nya, padahal awal nya Sehun ingin memberikan tempat tidur lipat bagi Luhan.

"Terimakasih" ujar nya dan langsung merebakkan tubuh mungil nya di sana.

"i...iya" jawab Sehun, lalu Sehun mengambil kasur lipat yang aku simpan dekat lemari pakaian Sehun, Sehun mengebahkan kasur itu tepat nya di bawah dekat kasur di mana Luhan tidur di sana.

"Se...selamat malam" ujar Sehun.

...

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Luhan.

SEHUN POV

[PAGI HARI NYA]

"Woaahh" aku menggeliatkan tubuh ku, aku mencoba mebangunkan diri dengan berdiri dari tidur ku, aku melihat ke arah dimana Luhan tidur tetapi, dia sudah tidak ada, aku berjalan keluar kamar, aku melihat sosok namja mungil duduk di dekat jendela di depan rumah ku, aku tersenyum lalu menghampiri nya.

"Hey, kau sudah bangun rupanya" ujar ku sembar menatap ke arah jendela mengikuti nya.

"sebenar nya aku tidak tidur" jawab nya begitu dingin.

Aku menatap nya dengan intens, dia benar benar aneh.

"waeyo? Apa kau insomnia?" tanya ku.

"tidak, aku memang sudah lupa cara bagaimana itu tidur" ujar Luhan.

"ta...tapi tadi malam kau tidur" "aku sebenar nya hanya tahu kata tidur, dan tahu cara membaringkan tubuh, tidak tau cara selanjut nya" ujar nya masih menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"Ah...euh...ka...kalau begitu aku..."

"dimana orang tua mu?" tanya namja yang bernama Xi Luhan itu memotong perkataan ku.

"orang tua ku?"

"..." Luhan menatap ku sendu, aku menarik nafas saat melihat tatapan nya yang membuat jantungku berdetak begitu kencang.

"orang tua ku sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu" jawab ku

."lalu kau tinggal di sini karena mereka meninggal?" tanya nya dan mata nya kembali menatap jendela.

"ah? nae, orang tua ku membelikan rumah sederhana ini sebelum mereka meninggal dan aku di minta tinggal di sini jika suatu saat aku sudah kuliah"

"kenapa mereka meninggal?" "karena mereka kecelakaan saat mendatangi kelulusan ku di SMA"

"..." Dia terdiam , masih diam dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"kau sendiri?" tanya ku.

"mereka sudah meninggal" jawab nya singkat.

"jinja?" aku bertanya pada nya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"mereka meninggal 2 minggu yang lalu dan karena itu aku ada di sini" jawab nya.

"apa mereka yang meminta nya?"

"ini keinginanku"

"lalu...kenapa mereka meninggal?"

"itu sudah waktu nya"

"eoh?" aku hanya mampu "cengo" karena ucapan nya.

Luhan beranjak dari tempat itu, ia berjalan dan berdiri tepat di atas pintu di lantai, pintu ruang bawah tanah.

"apa ini?" tanya Luhan. Aku menghampiri nya

"itu adalah pintu ruang bawah tanah" "untuk apa ini?"

"kedua orang tua ku membuatkan ini khusus untuk aku berlindung dari perang, kau tahu kan Korea Selatan dan Utara tengah berada dalam keadaan buruk , maka dari itu mereka ingin aku berlindung jika ada nya perang"

"kenapa? Kau kan bisa membunuh mereka"

"itu tidak semudah ucapan mu, mereka lebih kejam dari apa yang kau bayangkan"

"..." Luhan diam , dia terus menatapi pintu itu.

"Oya , apa kau mau makan? Aku akan membuatkan kau nasi goreng, kau mau?" ujar ku sembari merangkul pundak nya yang kecil.

"..." dia mengagguk dan berjalan menuju sofa untuk duduk di sana, membuat rangkulan ku terlepas dengan sendiri nya. "baiklah"

...

LUHAN POV

Dia telah membuatkan aku nasi goreng yang enak, dia memberi ku air putih, dan juga 1 gelas jus segar.

"Sudah saat nya mandi , kau mandi duluan sana" orang itu menyuruhku mandi, aku menatap nya dengan keheranan ku, kenapa dia bisa seperhatian ini pada ku, aku hanyalah orang yang baru ia kenal kemarin, tapi dia begitu baik, saat ia tersenyum pada ku, aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh dari dada ku, apa kah arti dari pertanda ini semua?

"mandilah, dan pakai baju yang kau mau di dalam lemari" ujar nya di akhiri dengan senyuman damainya.

"..." aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi tentunya.

[MALAM HARI NYA]

"Luhan hyung, kau kenapa belum tidur? Ayo cepat tidur." Ujar nya, bahkan ia memanggil ku dengan

"Hyung" itu kata tersopan yang pernah aku dengar.

"aku sudah bilang , aku tidak tahu cara nya tidur"

"ayo aku akan mengajari mu" "tidak mau"

"ayooo" dia menarik lengan ku membawa ku kekamar.

"ayo berbaring" ujar nya, tapi dia juga berbaring di sana, ia menyisakan tempat di kasur itu untuk ku di sebalahnya, ia menepuk kasur itu.

Aku mengikuti perintah nya, aku membaringkan tubuh ku di sebelah nya, menatap ke atas langit langit kamar, dia membalikkan tubuh nya kearah ku.

"nah sekarang coba kau pejamkan mata mu" Aku memejamkan mata ku, tapi aku langsung membuka kembali mata ku.

"Wae? Kenapa kau buka lagi hm?" ujar nya.

"aku tidak bisa" jawab ku. "sekali lagi, ayo"

Aku pun kembali menutup mata ku.

"tahan! Dan jangan pernah buka mata itu , lalu kau berdoa" ujar nya.

"pada siapa?" tanya ku.

"pada Tuhan"

Aku kembali membuka mata ku dan menatap Sehun.

"kau membuka mata nya lagi -_-"

"aku tidak bisa!"

"kau ini, ah aku mengantuk, aku yakin kau pasti tidur ! ayo tidur" ujar nya menutupi tubuh ku dengan selimut, tapi saat ia berjalan meninggalkan ku, aku memegang tangan nya.

"jangan ! kau di sini saja, tidur di sebelah ku" ujar ku.

"ye?"

Sehun sedikit ragu, tapi dia melakukan nya juga.

"baiklah, selamat tidur" ujar nya dia tidur dengan lelap nya, sedangkan aku? Mata ku sama sekali tak bisa ku pejamkan.

...

Sinar matahari sudah menyala , aku melihat Sehun sibuk memakai sepatu, merapikan rambut nya, makan dengan tergesa gesa dan minum dengan cepat, akan pergi kemana orang itu?

"Luhan hyung, aku akan pergi kuliah dulu, tolong jaga rumah ya, aku sudah terlambat, aku pergi, dah..."

Aku menatap dia meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini, aku masih menatap nya dari arah jendela hingga akhir nya dia benar benar lenyap, aku beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang bawah tanah itu, aku membuka nya dan ada tangga di sana tangga untuk turun kebawah, hanya ada 5 anak tangga, aku memasuki nya.

Sepi, gelap, itulah yang aku rasakan di sini, ada tombol lampu yang tak sengaja aku tekan di sebelah tembok kanan, saat lampu menyala, aku lihat ada bangku bangku sekolah, aku berjalan di sana, dan ...

TRING...

Aku merasa menendang sesuatu, saat aku lihat , ternyata itu pisau, aku mengambil pisau itu, pisau yang terlihat begitu tajam, aku bahkan bisa melihat diri ku di pisau itu.

SEHUN POV

"Untunglah, aku belum terlambat" aku duduk di di bangku dekat ruangan ku, mencoba mengambil nafas setelah berlari larian menuju sekolah.

"Sehun-ah!" tepukan tangan terasa memukul halus pundak ku, aku menatap nya dan ternyata itu adalah Baekhyun sahabat ku di kelas.

"Eh, Baekhyun-ah" "lelah sekali kelihatan nya" ujar nya , dia duduk di sebelahku.

"iya, aku hampir kesiangan, di rumah ku baru bertambah 1 anggota dan aku harus mengurusi nya dulu" ujar ku. "1 anggota? Kau punya anak Sehun?" ujar nya polos.

"BUKAN!"

"lalu?"

"di rumah ku ada namja bernama Xi Luhan"

"siapa dia? Kekasih mu?"

"ehm bukan, aku mengajak nya ke rumah karena dia tidak punya tempat tinggal, dia bukan orang korea maka itu aku merasa kasihan"

"oh"

"oya, kau tahu? Dia itu cantik tapi juga tampan, tatapan mata nya yang dingin membuat jantung ku berdetak tak karuan" ujar ku begitu semangat nya.

"benarkah? Boleh kau mengenalkan nya pada ku?"

"Hey! Hey! Park Chanyeol mau kau kemana kan hah?"

"hehe, aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja, kau ini"

"baiklah, akan ku kenalkan , ingat! Kenalan saja ya"

"iya"

"pulang dari kelas hari ini , kita kerumah ku ya"

"baiklah... sudah lama kau tidak kerumah mu haha"

AUTHOR POV

[SKIP PLACE]

07:00 P.M

"Ayo" Sehun membiarkan Baekhyun masuk, dan menyuruh nya duduk di sofa.

"sebentar ya, aku panggilkan dia"

"baiklah..."

"Luhan hyung, Luhan hyung" Sehun mencari Luhan dan ternyata Luhan sedang berada di dapur, ia tengah memotong motong tomat di sana.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" tanya Sehun.

"aku, hanya mencoba pisau ini" ujar Luhan.

"hyung, ayo ikut aku, aku mengajak sahabat ku dia ingin mengenal mu juga"

"sahabat mu?"

"iya"

"ia begitu dekat dengan mu?"

"i...iya" Sehun jadi sedikit gugup saat Luhan tiba tiba menjadi aneh.

"baiklah" Luhan pun mendekat ke arah Sehun dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini dia"

"ah, Annyeong" ujar Baekhyun dia membungkukkan tubuh nya, tapi Luhan hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"ah, kenalkan Baekhyun imnida"

"Luhan" jawab Luhan dingin.

"ah, kalau begitu ayo duduk lagi" ujar Sehun membuyarkan suasana canggung ini.

Luhan pergi dari sana,

"Hyung kau mau kemana? Ayo ngobrol" ujar Sehun.

"aku ingin ke dapur" ujar nya.

"ah, baiklah"

Luhan memantau Sehun dan Baekhyun yang begitu dekat, Sehun terkadang memegang tangan Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu pada nya, Luhan terlihat tidak menyukai apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Ini , minumlah" ujar Luhan tiba tiba memberikan 2 gelas jus jeruk.

"wah, hyung terimkasih, tumben sekali kau hangat" ujar Sehun.

"gomawo" ujar Baekhyun. Luhan kembali pergi dari tempat, Baekhyun dan Sehun kembali berbicara dengan bahagia nya dan bersulang saat akan minum jus tersebut.

...

"Baiklah Sehun-ah , sudah cukup larut aku pulang nae"

"ah, ya, hati hati Baekhyun-ah"

"baiklah, sampai jumpa"

...

Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari rumah Sehun dengan senyum di bibir nya, belum begitu jauh dari jarak sebelum nya tiba tiba Baekhyun terhenti, ia memegang kepala nya, ia terduduk seketika di tempat , kepala nya begitu berat sekali, sangat berat, dan rasa nya dunia berputar sangat kencang.

"Agggh" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang, pandangan nya tidak jelas, tiba tiba ia mendengar hentakkan kaki dari arah belakang mendekati nya, Baekhyun mencoba merangkak dan mencoba melihat siapa yang datang, karena pikir nya siapa tahu dia bisa membantu Baekhyun.

"Si...siapa di sana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi sangat kesakitan.

Orang tersebut tidak menjawab.

"to...tolong aku" ujar Baekhyun memohon dengan nada tersiksa.

Tapi tiba tiba...

BUG!

Orang itu memukul wajah Baekhyun hingga hidungnya berdarah, pukulan itu benar benar keras.

"Aggghh, ke...kenapa kau memukul ku?" ujar Baekhyun, ia masih tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu, tapi pukulan kedua pun kembali mendarat di wajah nya.

Baekhyun terlentang lemas, kepala nya yang terasa sakit, dan pukulan keras yang mendarat di wajah nya pun membuat ia semakin tak berdaya.

Bug! Bug!

Orang itu menginjak injak perut Baekhyun dengan keji nya, Baekhyun hanya mampu merasakan kesakitan yang teramat ini.

SLEB!

Sebuah tancapan pisau tertancap di perut nya.

SLEB! SLEB! SLEB!

Tancapan tancapan yang terus bertambah di tubuh Baekhyun, perut nya,leher nya dan mata nya tertusuk tusuk oleh pisau, Baekhyun pun tewas seketika, orang tersebut lalu menendang untuk terakhir kali nya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan meninggalkan jasad nya tergeletak di jalanan.

[ESOK HARI NYA]

"Luhan hyung, kau sedang apa di sana?" tanya Sehun , dia menghampiri Luhan yang tengah berdiri di teras rumah nya.

"Itu..." Luhan menunjuk ke arah kerumana orang di dekat rumah nya, polisi dan SWAT juga ada, Sehun kaget dia benar benar terkejut, ia pun mencoba menelusuri ada apa di sana, tiba tiba 2 orang polisi mendatangi nya.

SEHUN POV

"Selamat pagi" sapa nya.

"i...iya, selamat pagi"

"apa anda yang bernama Oh Sehun?"

"be...benar , ada apa ya pak?"

"mari ikut saya" ujar polisi tersebut, aku mengikuti nya dari belakang ke tempat keruman tersebut.

"HAH!" aku tersentak kaget, saat melihat jasad berlumuran darah merah yang kental, aku menutup mulut dan hidungku oleh ke dua lengan ku , aku melihat Baekhyun , sahabat ku tengah tergelatak tak bernyawa dengan mengenaskan, leher nya dan mata nya terlihat bekas tusukan pisau, perut nya penuh tusuk tusukan dari pisau, dan wajah nya babak belur.

"apa anda kenal jasad ini?"

"i...iya, dia , dia adalah teman kuliah ku" "benarkah ia meninggal setelah keluar dari rumah anda"

"aku tidak tahu, tapi dia memang kerumah ku sebelum nya, setelah itu aku benar benar tidak tau" ucap ku ketakutan.

"berikan saya profile yang anda tahu tentang jasad ini"

"dia ...dia bernama Byun Baekhyun, dia berusia 20 tahun, dia kuliah di Kyung hee, di...dia dia adalah teman ku" ujar ku. "baiklah terimakasih" ucap Polisi tersebut dan kembali memeriksa jasad Baekhyun, aku melangkah mundur dari sana, lalu berlari masuk ke rumah ku.

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan tanpa ekspresi.

"ayo masuk!" ujar ku mengajak nya masuk.

"kenapa?" Luhan pun memperhatikan ku yang tengah gemetar.

"bagaimana mungkin? Baekhyun, dia terbunuh" ujar ku berpikir keras.

"apakah dia teman mu yang kemarin?" tanya Luhan.

"ya, dia...dia mati terbunuh" ujar ku.

"terbunuh?"

"..." aku hanya mengangguk pelan pada nya.

"itu sudah waktu nya ia mati, sudah lah" ujar Luhan begitu enteng berbicara, mungkin bagi Luhan itu mudah, tapi bagi ku sulit, Baekhyun adalah sahabat ku, teman dekat ku!

BRAAK!

Pintu rumah terbuka dengan keras nya, sosok namja tinggi berjalan cepat ke arah ku, dia memegan leher baju ku menekan ku ke arah tembok, dan memukul ku begitu keras di pipi kanan ku.

"KAU! WAE? WAEYO!" teriak nya.

"Cha...Chanyeol-ah te...tenang lah" ucap ku gugup.

"KAU ! BAEKHYUN KU MATI! DIA MENINGGAL TERBUNUH! KENAPA? KENAPA SEBELUM NYA KAU MENGAJAK NYA KE RUMAH MU? KENAPA? JIKA DIA TIDAK PERGI KERUMAH MU MUNGKIN DIA TIDAK AKAN SEPERTI INI! SEHUN BODOH!"

BRAK!

Dan pukulan kedua kembali mendarat di pipi kanan ku, Chanyeol ya, dia adalah kekasih Baekhyun, dia benar benar marah pada ku, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena memang aku salah, aku mengajak nya kerumah ku, benar aku salah, biarlah Chanyeol memukul ku bahkan sampai aku mati sekalipun.

Luhan menarik Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, mendorong nya hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"YA! Siapa kau hah?" ujar Chanyeol emosi semakin meningkat.

"berhenti melakukan itu pada Sehun!" ujar nya membela ku.

"Cih! Ini belum selesai! Sehun-ah! aku tidak akan mengaggap mu sahabat ku lagi! Mulai detik ini kita bukan lah sahabat! Arra!"

Chanyeol pun pergi meinggalkan aku , Luhan menatap ku dan membantu ku berdiri dari posisi lemah ku saat ini.

...

08:00 P.M

"Hyung, apa itu?" aku melihat Luhan memegang sesuatu yang berwarna hitam , itu terlihat seperti Dompet.

"ini dompet" jawab nya sepeti biasa, dingin.

"milik siapa?" "seperti nya milik orang yang tadi menyerang mu"

"Chanyeol?coba aku lihat"

Aku melihat isi nya dan ternyata benar itu milik Chanyeol.

"Aku akan kembalikan ini pada nya besok" ujar ku.

"tidak!" lanjut Luhan.

"hm?"

"biarkan dia yang mengambil nya, bukankah sesuatu yang di miliki si pemilik nya akan di cari dan di ambil kembali oleh si pemiliknya?"

"ah aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan hyung, tapi mana mungkin dia kemari, dia marah pada ku bukan!" "sudah biarkan saja dompet itu" ujar nya ketus lalu pergi mengambil dompet yang ku pegang itu.

"aneh" gumamku.

...

AUTHOR POV

[2 HARI KEMUDIAN]

09:00 A.M

Handphone Chanyeol berdering di dalam saku nya, segera Chanyeol merogoh saku nya dan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke handphone nya.

"siapa ini? Number nya tidak tertera" gumam Chanyeol tapi tetap ia angkat telepon itu.

"Yobseyo?" "ah, nae, saya Park Chanyeol."

"ah? benar , itu sangat penting! Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana, terimakasih"

Klik.

Chanyeol pun mematikan telepon nya, ia sedikit merapikan baju dan rambut nya, lalu pergi bergegas kesuatu tempat yang entah dimana.

"Kenapa harus di tempat seperti ini?" Ujar Chanyeol saat sampai di tempat tujuan.

"mana orang itu? Ah lebih baik aku bersantai dulu" Chanyeol mengambil sebatang rokok di saku nya dan korek api di saku nya, dan dengan santai menghisap rokok tersebut.

TAP...TAP...TAP

Suara hentakan kaki melangkah terdengah mendekat, Chanyeol merasakan ke anehan, ia mengerutkan dahi nya , saat ia berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang

"nugu...?"

BRAG!

Chanyeol terjatuh tersungkur saat melihat seorang di balik nya, orang itu memukul Chanyeol dengan batang kayu yang cukup besar.

"Nu..nugu?" ujar Chanyeol ketakutan. BRAG! BRAG!

Pukulan demi pukulan di terima Chanyeol di tubuh nya, orang tersebut memukul Chanyeol dengan kayu tersebut terus ia memukul Chanyeol.

"Agggh!" Chanyeol hanya merintih kesakitan, saat batang kayu itu terus mengenai tubuh nya. orang tersebut lalu menancapkan ujung batang kayu itu tepat di perut Chanyeol, darah mengalir , di cabut kembali batang itu dan pukulan itu kembali menghantam Chanyeol yang tengah sekarat, orang itu menarik lengan Chanyeol menyeret Chanyeol ketempat yang lebih sepi, dan dia kembali memukuli Chanyeol yang terus meronta , dia melihat ada serpihan besi tajam di sana, ia mengambil serpihan itu.

Ia menyayat dengan kejam nya leher Chanyeol, hingga akhir nya Chanyeol tewas, ia menusuk nusukkan serpihan itu tepat di dada, perut, dan leher Chanyeol berulan ulang, sebelum orang itu meninggalkan jasad Chanyeol dia pun menancapkan serpihan tajam itu tepat di kening Chanyeol, lalu pergi meninggalkan nya.

...

[ESOK HARINYA]

PRANG!

Sehun melepaskan gelas yang ia pegang, Sehun terpaku menatap layar kaca, dimana berita tersebut menampilkan wajah Chanyeol yang telah tewas dengan na'as dibunuh, Sehun menggelengkan kepala nya dan terduduk di lantai.

"Sehun , ada apa?" Luhan menghampiri Sehun. "Cha...Chanyeol!"

"kenapa dia?"

"dia...dia tewas di bunuh, sahabat ku ... sahabat ku harus mati, la...gi" ujar Sehun ketakutan.

"sudahlah, bukan kah segala sesuatu nya akan terpisahkan oleh kematian? Sudah lah, jangan cemas , itu sudah waktu nya dia harus seperti itu" Luhan seketika memeluk Sehun agar lebih tenang, Sehun membalas pelukkan Luhan.

"hyung..." Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat nya.

...

1 BULAN KEMUDIAN

SEHUN POV

"Luhan hyung selamat pagiiiii" aku memeluk Luhan dari arah belakan, mendekap nya hangat, ia tengah menatap keluar jendela seperti pagi pagi biasa nya.

"Sehun-ah" Luhan mengenggam lengan ku yang tengah melingkar di perut kecil nya.

Ya, selama kita tinggal bersama, aku merasakan hal yang beda saat bersama Luhan. Tak lama aku sudah menjadikan nya Namjachingu ku, dan kini kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Hyung, pagi ini aku akan belanja untuk sarapan kita, kau mau apa?" tanya ku, aku melepaskan pelukkan ku dan menghadapkan Luhan kehadapan ku.

"apa saja , aku mau"

"baiklah hyung, aku akan belanja kau jaga rumah ya"

Selama ini aku tidak pernah membiarkan Luhan keluar rumah, karena dia tidak mengenal arah kota ini, aku takut dia tersesat , jadi aku lah yang selalu belanja.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu hyung"

"Sehun-ah" Luhan memanggil ku membuat aku diam dan berbalik arah ke pada nya.

CUP

Luhan mencium ku tepat di bibir ku, ini adalah first kiss ku, omo! Benar benar manis.

"hati hati" ucap nya, walau dia sangat dingin tetap saja aku merasa kan kehangatan saat bersamanya.

"hmm nae" aku tersenyum dan mengacak acak rambut nya, lalu beranjak pergi dari rumah.

[Skip Place]

"Sosis, dimana ya" aku bergumam mencari Sosis, dan saat aku menemukan sosis tersebut aku hendak mengambil nya tapi ada lengan lain yang memegang nya juga tapi dia malah memegang lengan ku.

Aku menatap arah lengan tersebut, dan ternyata ...

"KAI!"

"SEHUN?"

Aku dan Kai berpelukan hangat, sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertemu, kami adalah teman dari kami Sekolah Dasar hingga SMA tapi kami berpisah saat kami kuliah, karena Kai harus pergi ke Canada.

"Apa kabar? Wah kau jauh lebih tampan sekarang" ujar ku sembari menepuk pundak nya yang tegap itu.

"haha, baik, kau juga, kau sedang apa di sini?"

"aku sedang menari! Kau pikir aku sedang apa hah"

"ahaha, maafkan aku , aku bercanda." "Kai, kapan kau pulang dari canada?"

"1 minggu yang lalu"

"oh, berkunjunglah kerumah ku, aku rindu sekali sahabat ku yang satu ini"

"haha, baiklah mungkin nanti aku berkunjung"

...

Kai mengantarku pulang dengan mobil nya hingga sampai di depan rumah ku.

"Ini rumah ku" ujar ku.

"ah" Kai mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajah nya.

"kapan kapan datang lah"

"baiklah, aku pasti berkunjung" ujar Kai. "kau tak mau mampir dulu?"

"ah ani, aku harus segera pulang, nanti aku akan datang , aku pergi dulu ya"

"ah, baiklah, hati hati."

Aku pun berjalan menuju rumahku, dan aku kaget sekali saat melihat Luhan tengah berdiri tegap dengan pandangan dingin nya pada ku, seperti nya dia sudah berada di sana cukup lama.

"Luhannie hyung, kau membuat ku kaget"

"..." Dia tampak menatapku tak bersahabat, tapi tak lama dia pun masuk kedalam rumah, ada apa ini? Aku sendiri bingung.

"Hyung, aku sudah membeli bahan nya, ayo kita makan"

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan yang tengah duduk di meja makan.

"ye?" "kau tadi dengan siapa?"

"ah? oh, tadi aku bersama Kai, dia teman ku semasa SD hingga SMA, aku dekat sekali dengan nya, dia benar benar asik, dan tadi aku bertemu dengan nya, dan waw! Dia sekarang sangat kaya"

"kau senang bersama nya?"

"haha, Hannie hyung ku sayang, kau pasti cemburu. Janga seperti itu, aku dengan dia hanya sahabat kok." "sungguh?" "iya, sudah ya , kita makan saja kau lapar kan?"

"..." Luhan mengagguk. "oke , kajja!"

[NEXT DAY]

KAI POV

"Ini kah rumah Sehun? Iya aku tidak salah!"

Aku berjalan mendekati pintu rumah berwarna putih biru itu, aku mengetuk pintu perlahan.

KREK...

Pintu pun terbuka dengan sendiri nya, akupun memasuki nya. Langkah demi langkah aku lewati aku menatapi tiap sudut rumah Sehun, entah apa yang membuat bulu kuduk ku ini berdiri, aku melihat ada sebuah pintu di lantai yang terbuka terlihat seperti ruang bawah tanah, aku pun mencoba mendekati nya, aku mencoba melangkahkan kaki ku kedalam nya, karena mungkin Sehun ada di sana, saat aku telah sepenuh nya memasuki tempat itu , aku mencoba mencari tombol lampu dengan meraba raba tembok.

PLAP!

Lampu pun menerangi, walau lampu ini redup tapi setidak nya membantu penerangan, aku tiba tiba mencium bau amis bau yang sangat menyengat di hidung ku, aku mencari asal bau itu.

BRUG!

Pintu tersebut tertutup, aku mencoba berlari dan mencoba membuka pintu tersebut.

BRUG! BRUG! BRUG!

"Buka! Tolong aku! Buka pintu nya!" aku terus melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku mencari cari alat untuk membantu ku membuka pintu tersebut, saat aku melihat ada sebuat batang kayu aku berlari dan mencoba mengambil nya.

"Uggh!" aku terdorong oleh bau amis, bau darah yang amat menusuk penciuman ku, batang kayu itu penuh dengan darah, aku juga melihat ada pisau yang juga penuh dengan darah, aku menggelengkan pelan kepala ku. Aku menyudut, aku bingung bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sana.

Kreekk...

Suara pintu terdengar tebuka, ada suara hentakkan kaki yang mendekat, aku melihat ke arah sumber suara, tetapi.

BRUG!

Aku terpukul oleh benda yang sangat keras hingga aku merasakan pusing dan aku tak sadarkan diri di tempat.

[MALAM HARI]

AUTHOR POV

"Sehunnie" Panggil lembut Luhan pada Sehun, dia duduk di sebelah Sehun dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun yang tengah memakan snack di sofa ditambah suguhan sebuah acara di TV.

"Hm? Waeyo Luhannie hyung?" balas Sehun tak kalah lembut.

"belikan aku terompet"

"eoh?" Sehun menatap Luhan bingung, untuk apa terompet? , dan kenapa tiba tiba sekali, Tahun baru saja sudah lewat jauh. "Hyung? untuk apa terompet?" tanya Sehun sembari memegang pipi Luhan yang mulus. "AKU MAU! KAU JANGAN BANYAK TANYA!" bentak Luhan.

"a...ah? a..." Sehun gugup seketika melihat tingkah Luhan yang tiba tiba sangar.

"maafkan aku, aku tidur dulu nae, jangan lupa soal terompet itu"

"hm, nae" jawab Sehun pasrah.

Akhir akhir ini Luhan bersifat sedikit keras pada Sehun, sifat dingin nya berkurang tetapi dia terlihat lebih ganas dan garang, membuat Sehun benar benar harus bersabar, mungkin itu lah sifat asli Luhan.

...

SEHUN POV

"Selamat pagi" aku memasuki toko mainan, dimana di sana tentu banyak sekali mainan, kebetulan pemilik toko mainan itu adalah sahabat dari mendiang ayahku.

"Ah~Sehunnie, tumben kau datang, wae wae?" ucap Jongdae ahjusshi sembari mengajak langkah ku memperdalam ke toko.

"ah, nae. Ahjusshi, aku mencari terompet, apa kau menjual nya?" tanya Sehun.

"terompet? Untuk apa?"

"ah, aku juga tidak tahu, aku ingin membeli nya saja haha" jawab Sehun berdusta di akhiri tawa hambar nya. "hm, berhubung tahun baru dan acara acara perayaan telah lama berakhir, terompet sudah tidak produksi lagi di toko ku, mungkin tahun depan baru ada lagi"

"jinja? Ah~ begitu ya" ujar Sehun terlihat kecewa.

"tetapi! Aku punya terompet, tapi terompet ini hanya bisa di pakai saat hari hari sakral, terompet ini juga bunyi nya nyaring, jika kau memakai nya jarak dengan telinga mu harus cukup berjauhan dengan terompet itu dan jika kau memakainya terus menerus...telinga mu akan rusak" ujar Jongdae ahjusshi di akhiri putaran telunjuk kanan nya di daerah telinga kanan nya.

"sebahaya itu kah? Tidak ada yang lain Ahjusshi? Aku takut menggunakan nya" ujar Sehun.

"ehm, tidak ada" jawab Jongdae ahjussi dengan gelengan kepala nya.

"hmm, baiklah boleh aku coba dulu, berapa harga nya ahjussi?"

"gratis, karena kau adalah anak dari sahabat ku, aku beri gratis" balas Jongdae ahjusshi dengan senyuman damainya.

"benarkah? Gomawo ahjusshi neomu gomapta" ujar Sehun terus membungkukkan badan nya.

"haha, gwenchanna, hati hati dengan itu ya"

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu ahjusshi , annyeong"

"nae"

SEHUN's House

"aku pulang" Sehun berlajan sedikit gontai memasuki rumah nya, dia sedikit khawatir jika dia memberikan terompet ini pada Luhan.

"Sehunnie! Otthokeyo? Sudah kau dapat kan terompet nya?" ujar Luhan seketika dengan kilat berlari menuju Sehun.

"Ini hyung" ujar Sehun sembari menunjukkan terompet yang ada di tangan kanan nya.

"akhirnya..." Luhan hendak mengambil nya namun, dengan cepat Sehun memindahkan nya di punggung Sehun. "YA! Kau ini" ujar Luhan.

"Cium aku dulu hyung" ujar nya dengan manja menunjuk bibir pink miliknya.

"apa apaan" ujar Luhan.

"kau tidak mau? Ya sudah"

"ya ya... tutup mata mu" ujar Luhan yang di turuti Sehun.

CHU~

Dengan sekilas waktu Luhan mencium bibir pink Sehun, dan langsung merebut terompet tersebut.

"HYUNG! Kau mencium atau meniup bibir ku? Sebentar sekali!"

"kau mau berapa lama? Sudah lah, aku mau mencoba terompet ini"

"a! Ah! hyung!"

"apa?"

"hati hati dengan terompet itu Hyung"

"wae?"

Sehun menjelaskan semua pada Luhan, tapi bukan nya terlihat takut Luhan justru menampilkan smirk di bibir nya.

"Hyung? Luhannie hyung?" Sehun mencoba melambai lambaikan tangan nya di hadapan wajah Luhan yang tampak melamun dengan smirk nya.

"eoh" Luhan tersadar.

"gwenchanna?"

"ah nae, terimakasih atas ini Sehun" ujar Luhan lalu pergi ke kamar, Sehun benar benar tidak mengerti dengan sifat aneh nya Luhan.

...

[ESOK PAGINYA]

"Luhannie hyung! Luhannie hyung!" Sehun memanggil manggil Luhan yang tidak biasa nya hilang dari daerah sofa dan kamar, biasanya dia hanya akan ada di daerah itu, tapi kali ini di setiap sudut sudah tidak ada.

"kemana dia?" Sehun terus mencari tiap titik besar bahkan kecil seperti lubang semut pun ia coba cari siapa tahu ada Luhan di sana -_- .

"Sehunnie" tiba tiba dari arah belakang Luhan muncul membuat Sehun yang sedang menungging melihat lubang semut tersungkur kaget. (?)

"Hyung! kau mengaggetkan ku saja, kebiasaan."

"mian, ada apa kau mencari ku?"

"hyung! aku rindu pada mu, aku kekasih mu masa aku tidak boleh sih rindu pada mu" ujar Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan dari arah belakang tepat nya backhugging.

"kau ini selalu saja..." ujar Luhan menyentil kepala Sehun yang tertahan di bahu kanan nya.

"hyung, aku lapar" "kau lapar Sehunnie?"

"ya, aku lapar sekali"

"duduk lah tenang, aku akan masak untuk mu"

"mwo? Haha kau bercanda Hyung?" ujar Sehun seketika melepaskan pelukan nya dan membalikkan Luhan hingga menghadap pada nya.

"aniya, kau tidak percaya?"

"haha nae nae, mari kita lihat seberapa hebat Xi Luhan memasak"

"cih! Apa yang kau ingin makan eoh?" "daging ? aku ingin makan daging dengan bumbu pedas di tambah makaroni leleh yang lezat"

"ehm, begitu? Tenang, semua akan terkabulkan" ujar Luhan mengagguk.

"Kau benar benar hyung, haha! Baiklah, aku akan duduk disini dan menunggu mu masak makanan itu untuk ku" "oke, tapi! Tunggu. Apa ada daging di kulkas?" tanya Luhan.

"ani, aku belum belanja daging nya hehe" dengan cepat Sehun menjawab sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kau ini" "hehe, ya sudah aku belanja saja dulu nae" ujar Sehun berdiri dari duduk nya tetapi Luhan menahan nya membuat Sehun kembali ke posisi awal.

"hyung" "biar aku saja, kau jaga rumah" ujar Luhan dengan cepat nya keluar dari rumah, seperti orang yang tanpa tau apa tujuannya.

"hyung! Luhannie hyung! aissh, dia keluar! Bagaimana ini? Uang saja dia tidak bawa, dasar bodoh!" gerutu Sehun.

...

Luhan menaiki bus kota, ia dengan santainya duduk di samping seseorang yang tengah mendengarkan lagu melalui headphone nya yang berwarna putih, bibirnya tersenyum, mata nya bulat dan tubuh nya tidak begitu kurus dan tidak begitu gemuk, tetapi dia tidak terlalu tinggi.

Bus

"Aku menatapi orang yang duduk di sebelahku, dia nampak bahagia, dengan lagu yang ia dengar melalui headphone berwarna putihnya. Dia pasti sangat bahagia dan sehat" gumam Luhan dalam hati. Orang yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan tersebut merasa risih, Luhan terus memperhatikan nya tajam, entah apa yang salah pada nya.

"Pe..permisi" akhir nya pemuda itu mendahului pembicaraan pada Luhan, membuat Luhan tersentak dari tatapan nya. "ah, ye?" "apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" "tidak...tidak ada" jawab Luhan.

"ah." pemuda itu mengangguk lalu kembali mendengarkan musiknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian namja itu turun dari bus, Luhan yang nampak tertarik pada namja itu ikut turun bersamanya, awalnya pemuda itu pikir mungkin Luhan juga berada di daerah yang sama dengan nya.

"Ah, kau tinggal di daerah ini juga?" tanya nya pada Luhan yang tengah berdiri di samping nya.

"ya? Tidak juga" "lalu? Ah apa ada saudara mu?"

"tidak"

"hm" Namja itu bingung akan Luhan yang dingin.

"Siapa nama mu?" tanya namja itu.

"Luhan"

"Luhan? Kau orang chinese?"

"ya"

"kenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo"

"ah, Kyungsoo. Aku rasa kau senang dan sehat ya, tubuh mu bagus, dan ehm...kulit mu mulus"

"ah? haha kau bisa saja"

"boleh aku ikut ke toilet di rumah mu?" pinta Luhan.

"ah? nae ayo, rumah ku tidak jauh kok" Kyungsoo pun membawa Luhan kedalam rumah nya.

...

"ini rumah ku, maaf jika tidak besar. Aku tinggal sendirian di sini"

"ah, tidak apa apa"

"toilet di sebelah sana" ujar Kyungsoo menunjukkan ke arah toilet.

"ah terimakasih"

"lebih baik aku siapkan minum untuk nya, bagaimana pun dia tamu" ujar Kyungsoo dengan santai nya berjalan menuju dapur, bermaksud membuatkan secangkir teh manis untuk Luhan.

Tetapi...

"AGGH!"

BRUG! Kyungsoo terjatuh lemas di lantai nya dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri, tusukan benda keras dari arah belakang mebuat dia tak berdaya.

Luhan berjalan dengan kantung besar berwarna hitam, ia telah mendapatkan daging dengan lancar, begitu pikirnya.

"Apel?" Luhan melihat banyak apel merah yang terlihat segar dan manis bergelantungan di pohon. Luhan melihat pagar putih menghalangi nya untuk mengambil apel itu, tak enak jika setelah memakan daging tidak mencuci mulut dengan buah, ia melompati pagar itu dan mulai mengambil satu persatu apel tersebut.

"HEY!" Suara seorang lelaki jelas sekali menyentak kearah Luhan yang tengah mengumpulkan apel apel di tangan nya.

"KAU! BERHENTI DI SANA! KAU PENCURI" Orang yang terlihat seperti pemilik pohon apel ini mendekati Luhan dengan kapak hitam di tangan nya. Luhan tidak merasa takut sama sekali, ia mendekati orang tersebut tak lupa dengan senyum haus akan darah nya kembali ia tampilkan.

Satu demi satu apel yang ada di pangkuan Luhan terlempar tepat di kepala lelaki paruh baya itu, Luhan semakin mendekati nya, Lelaki itu justru takut karena ia harus jatuh akibat lemparan apel yang membuat ia tak seimbang. Luhan merebut kapak yang terjatuh di tanah, ia mengangkat Kapak itu.

"Izinkan aku meminta apel mu tuan"

Cencak demi cencak Luhan tanamkan di tubuh lelaki itu. Luhan terus mengoyakkan kapak hitam itu di tubuh, di leher, di kepala, di perut dan di dada lelaki tersebut tanpa ampun, hingga akhir nya ia tewas , kapak hitam itu telah berganti menjadi kapak merah sekarang.

Luhan mengambil kembali apel apel yang berserakan dan memasukkan nya kedalam kantung bersama daging daging itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan jasad lelaki yang mengaga dan tak bernyawa.

...

"Hiks hiks"

Belum sampai Luhan kerumah nya, di tengah perjalanan ia melihat seorang anak kecil dengan baju berwarna putih dan celana jeans berwarna coklat menangis sambil memegang rautan pensil di tangan nya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Luhan "Appa! Umma! Odiga? Hiks hiks" ucap anak itu.

"Kau terpisah dengan mereka?"Anak itu mengangguk sambil menggosok mata nya yang penuh air mata.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Chris"

"Chris...Jangan menangis, mereka akan menemukan mu segera" ujar Luhan.

"jinja?"

"iya, aku akan beritahu cara nya ya"

"nae"

"Berikan rautan itu" Luhan meminta rautan yang anak itu pegang, anak itu memberikan rautan tersebut pada Luhan tanpa ragu.

"Masukan jari telunjuk mu ke lubang ini" ucap Luhan , ia menunjukkan lubang rautan itu. Anak itu sempat bingung, tetapi anak itu menuruti perintah Luhan, ia memasukkan jari telunjuk nya kelubang rautan tersebut.

PLAF!

"Aaaaah"

Rautan itu menjepit jari anak itu, membuat nya menangis kesakitan.

"Ini tidak akan lama" ujar Luhan, Luhan memutar rautan tersebut terus hingga darah keluar dengan deras nya dari rautan tersebut, anak itu terus menangis tanpa henti merasakan perih yang amat terasa.

"Lihat jari mu sekarang"

Jari anak tersebut hancur dan putus, anak itu semakin menjerit ketakutan, tatapan Luhan sangat kejam, menakuti anak tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi orang tua mu akan menjemput mu!"

BRUG BRUG!

Luhan memukul mukul kepala anak tersebut dengan batu yang ada di dekat nya dengan sangat keras, anak itu mati. Walau sudah mati seakan belum puas Luhan terus memukul nya, kepala anak itu memuncratkan darah, Luhan mencolokkan batu tajam itu ke mata si anak , dan dada anak tersebut.

"Orang tua mu akan menemukan mu! Dengan keadaan mu saat ini" ujar Luhan berbisik, lalu pergi meninggalkan jasad anak itu.

===000===

"Aku pulang!"

"Hyung! kau dari mana saja hah? Sudah jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, aku benar benar khawatir" ujar Sehun sembari memeluk Luhan erat

. "maafkan aku Sehunnie, ini aku sudah bawakan daging sehat dan segar, ayo kita makan" ujar Luhan sembari mengangkat kantung hitam yang cukup besar.

"daging? Dari mana kau membeli nya?"

"sudah lah, ayo!"

[MALAM HARINYA]

"Hyung, daging tadi enak sekali, banyak juga kau dapatkan daging tersebut!"

"ya, tentu, aku memilih daging yang berkulitas tentunya"

"hm kau aneh hyung, dari mana kau dapat itu? Bukan mencurikan?"

"tidak! Aku tidak mencuri nya! Dari pada aku mencuri lebih baik aku makan jari jari ku ini sendiri"

"Hyung! kau menjijikan"

"haha maafkan aku"

"kau tertawa? Kau tertawa? Luar biasa!"

"berlebihan sekali kau" "kau mau apel?" tawar Luhan.

"ehm, tentu hyung! aku suka apel" "akan aku kupaskan untuk mu"

"bagus, ayo di ruang tengah. Kita makan apel sambil menonton drama favorite kita" ujar Sehun, ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah bersama Luhan tak lupa ia melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang ramping milik Luhan kakasih nya itu.

"Pemirsa, telah di temukan 3 mayat seorang lelaki yang pertama berusia 20 tahun bernama Do Kyungsoo yang terbunuh dengan tragis di kediaman nya sendiri. terdapat luka tusuk dari punggung nya, dan tubuh nya termutilasi, paha nya hilang, lengan kanan putus, lengan kiri nya hilang, dan dua mata yang tercongkel, isi perut yang terbuka, juga kemaluan yang putus dan hilang, keadaan namja ini benar benar tragis, di duga kejadian ini terjadi pada pagi hari tadi, selain itu ada seorang ahjusshi bernama Kim Suho yang terbunuh dengan keadaan tubuh terkoyak darah memenuhi taman nya, di duga ini aksi perampokkan, dan yang terakhir anak kecil berusia 6 tahun bernama Chris yang juga terbunuh menggenaskan dengan jari yang putus dan tubuh dengan tancapan batu tajam, di duga ini adalah kasus penculikkan dan pembunuhan anak."

"Hah, sungguh menjijikan! Pembunuhan lagi? Dalam waktu yang sama pula. benar benar keji!" ujar Sehun yang tidak sengaja menepatkan channel nya pada sebuah acara breaking news.

"kita akan menonton Drama bukan?" ucap Luhan sembari memotong motong apel. "ah, nae hyung" lalu Sehun pun memindakan channel tersebut.

[PAGI HARI NYA]

"Hyung, aku berangkat kuliah dulu nae"

CHU~ Sehun pergi dengan ciuman di bibir tipis Luhan menuju tempat nya menimba ilmu, Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dari jendela, biasanya Luhan memperhatikan Sehun hingga benar benar hilang tetapi baru 4 langkah Sehun pergi, Luhan sudah lenyap dari jendela, Luhan dengan sigap mengunci pintu.

"Luhan hyung akhir akhir ini benar benar aneh" ucap Sehun dengan tatapan heran ke arah rumahnya.

KAI POV

SREEK~~

Pintu ruang bawah tanah terbuka, aku dengan sigap terbangun dari lelap ku, dengan keadan terikat di bangku, kedua lengan dan kaki terikat, mulut ku ditutup dengan slayer yang berlumuran darah, aku benar benar tak kuasa bergerak, aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara sebisa kemampuan ku, tetapi tetap tak pernah mendapat respon.

"Bbbbppp! Hhhmmmp!" itulah yang bisa ku keluarkan, aku melihat sosok namja mungil yang berjalan dengan smirk nya, lengan kanan nya menggenggam kantung hitam, dan lengan kiri nya menggenggam sebuah terompet bulat, terompet yang dapat berbunyi jika di tekan.

"Hai, apa kabar. Maaf aku terlalu menelantarkan mu disini" namja itu memegang pipi ku yang sudah basah akan peluh ku sendiri.

"apa kau lapar eoh?" tanya namja itu.

"hhhmmp" aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu , aku hanya ingin lepas.

"seperti nya kau lapar, ayo makan ini, aku mendapat kan ini dengan susah payah" Namja ini mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung itu, sungguh aku rasa nya ingin muntah! Dia mengeluarkan sepasang mata bulat di hadapan ku, mata manusia, ada urat dan darah yang masih berlumuran di mata itu.

"Hmmmp! Bbbbbppp!" aku terus meronta.

"kau kenapa? Ohya! Aku lupa jika dalam bentuk bulat seperti ini mana bisa kau memakan nya, baiklah akan aku permudah" Namja itu dengan keji menggenggam dengan keras mata tersebut hingga mata tersebut lebur dan pecah.

"oops! Maaf, aku memecahkan nya, seperti nya aku terlalu keras menekan nya. Ini pakai saja untuk mencuci muka mu ya" ujar namja tersebut , ia mengusapkan darah dan leburan mata itu pada wajah ku, bau amis yang sangat menyengat membuat ku ingin muntah tapi , apa ? apa yang akan aku keluarkan jika aku muntah? Aku tidak makan sudah berhari hari karena terkurung di tempat menjijikan ini.

"hmm, coba kau lihat ini" namja itu menunjukkan aku terompet tadi.

"ini bagus bukan? kau tau ? ini sangat lah keren, terompet ini bisa memecahkan telinga manusia hahaha"

"hhmmmmp!" aku kembali meronta ketakutan.

Namja itu berjalan kearah kiri ku, dia mendekatkan terompet itu kearah telinga ku, sangat dekat sedangkan dia memakai penutup telinga hangat.

"baiklah kita hitung nae, 1...2..."

"hmmmp!" aku terus meronta namun tak ada gunanya. "3!"

TREEEEEEETTTTTTT! TREEEEEEETTTTTTT! TREEEEEEETTTTTTT!

"HMMMPHHH!BBBPPP! AGGHHH" aku sangat kesakitan, telinga ku rasa nya pecah, ahh! Ini sangat menyakitkan jantung ku pun rasa nya akan copot, suara terompet ini hebat sekali, ini benar benar sakit,aku merasakan ada cairan hangat mengalir dari telinga kiriku, sial nya lagi namja ini menekan trompet itu terus terusan hingga aku benar benar tak bisa mendengar apa apa.

"wah! Darah! Telinga mu mengeluarkan darah! Ajaib sekali" ujar namja itu kegirangan ia menjilati darah dari telinga ku, sungguh ini sangat keji.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Suara bel rumah berbunyi, aku senang sekali. Akhir nya namja yang tidak aku ketahui memiliki hubungan apa dengan Sehun sahabat ku itu pergi menghampiri pintu.

AUTHOR POV

"ada yang datang, menganggu saja!" ucap Luhan dengan sigap membersihkan noda darah di lengan nya dengan baju nya yang juga berwarna merah lalu menghampiri pintu.

"Permisi, apa benar ini rumah Oh Sehun?" tampak namja bertubuh tinggi tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang telah terbuka oleh Luhan.

"benar. Ada apa?"

"apa adik ku Kai berkunjung ke sini? Dia sudah berhari hari tidak pulang, aku khawatir, apa dia di sini?"

"kau siapa?"

"aku kakak dari Kai, Kris imnida" "ehm" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"masuk lah kedalam sana, di sana mereka tengah berbincang" ujar Luhan menujuk ke arah ruang bawah tanah tersebut. "ah baiklah, gomawo" Kris pun tanpa pikir panjang berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut, walau awalnya dia sedikit aneh dengan Luhan, wajah nya kotor dan baju nya kotor sekilas seperti darah pikir Kris.

Klik, Luhan menutup pintu rumah dan mengunci nya diam diam.

"Kai? Kai-ah? apa kau di sana?" Kris mencoba mencari cari adik satu satu nya itu.

"Hmmmp!" Kai tampak memanggil nya dengan meronta ronta.

"hm? Ada orang di sana?"

"Hmmmpp!" Kris berjalan menghampiri suara"deheman" itu, dan seketika Kris shock melihat adik nya terikat dengan keji di sana.

"Ka...Kai! apa yang terjadi?"

"Hmmmppp!" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras entah apa maksud nya.

"Kai? Kai!" Kris mencoba menolong Kai, tetapi.

SLEB!

"Agggh"

SLEB!

SLEB!

"HHHHYYUNNGMMP!" Ronta Kai semakin menjadi jadi ketika namja itu menusuk berulang ulang leher Kris hingga Kris pun tewas di hadapan Kai, adiknya sendiri.

"ini hyung mu ya?" Namja itu menginjak injak tubuh Kris yang telah tak bernyawa itu, menendang nendang, dan di akhiri tusukan tepat di tengah leher Kris. Kai menangis , kakak nya yang telah bersama dengannya selama ini harus tewas di tangan orang psychopat itu.

"ini sungguh indah!" ujar Namja itu.

SEHUN POV.

"Hari ini dosen tidak ada, kelas kosong. Lebih baik aku pulang saja bertemu Luhannie hyung ku" ujar ku yang tengah berjalan di koridor kampus, namun tak jauh dari pandangan Aku melihat 5 orang pria tegas yang tengah berbicara pada beberapa dosen di sana, penuh kerumunan! mahasiswa yang lain lari berhamburan menuju keruman tersebut.

"hey! Hey! Ada apa ini?" tanya ku dengan sigap menarik lengan seorang mahasiswa yang tengah berlarian dengan panik.

"Si pembunuh berantai itu telah kembali!" jawab nya.

"pembunuh berantai? Siapa?"

"kau lihat saja kesana!" Aku pun mengikuti nya berlalri dengan panik, aku tercengang! Photo Luhannie hyung, ya! Photo nya terpampang jelas di sana, beberapa polisi itu mengajukan beberapa photo pada dosen dosen, aku benar benar kaget kalau ternyata di photo tersebut itu adalah Luhan hyung, kekasih ku sendiri, tapi? Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa harus ada tentang dia di kampus?.

"a...apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya ku.

"orang yang bernama Xi Luhan itu, dia itu adalah mahasiswa yang pintar dan memiliki 1001 akal , 1 tahun yang lalu ia pernah kuliah di sini, namun dia di Drop Out karena dia telah membunuh beberapa dosen di sini"

"APA?" "Dia juga memperkosa mahasiswi dan membunuh nya, tapi dia kabur setelah jadi buronan, dia pergi ke china tempat asalnya"

"MW...MWOYA?"

"dan kabar nya ada salah satu dosen yang melihat keberadaan Luhan kemarin di bus, dia juga telah membunuh murid di kampus ini, Baekhyun,Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo anak semester pertama itu" "mwo?" "Memang kau tidak tahu?"

"ti...tidak" "kau ini semester berapa?"

"2"

"pantas saja"

"Ja...jadi Luhannie hyung?"

...

Aku berlari dengan cepat dari kerumunan itu, aku terus melajukan kaki ku dengan cepat. jadi selama ini Luhan hyung adalah psikopat incaran para polisi? kenapa? Kenapa bisa seperti itu!

BRUG! BRUG!

Pintu rumah ini terkunci, aku curiga apa jangan jangan dia tahu akan keberadaan polisi yang mengincar nya? aku terus mencoba mendobrak nya, tak sia sia, akhir nya aku bisa membuka pintu itu. Aku melihat pintu ruang bawah tanah terbuka luas, aku mencoba memasuki nya kedalam, dan BAU! Benar benar bau amis! Darah berceceran di sana sini. Apa yang Luhan hyung lakukan?

"KAI?" Aku tersentak saat melihat Kai yang terikat, wajah nya penuh darah, dan di lantai tergelatak mayat lelaki tinggi, dan itu ternyata Kris hyung, kakak dari Kai. Luhan hyung selama ini telah menyekap Kai dan membunuh Kris hyung rupanya.

Aku mencoba membuka ikatan Kai, tapi, Ada yang mendorongku hingga aku terduduk dengan kaki terlentang di lantai, ternyata itu adalah Luhan hyung, matanya terlihat sangat kesal ia menghampiri ku perlahan.

"Hyung! apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini semua? Hyung sadarlah hyung!"

"Sehunnie ku...aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintai mu, mencintai mu lebih dari apapun, kau tahu itu?"

"tapi kenapa harus teman teman ku yang menjadi korban?"

"karena mereka mencoba dekat dengan mu! Dan aku tidak suka itu!"

"mereka hanya teman ku hyung!"

"KAU TIDAK PERLU TEMAN! KARENA KAU SUDAH PUNYA AKU!"

"Hyung! jadi kau benar benar yang telah mebunuh teman ku hah?"

"YA! Benar!"

**FLASBACK**

Baekhyun! Saat Luhan menawarkan segelas jus jeruk secara tiba tiba, Luhan telah memasukkan serbuk racun penghacur otak, dan racun itu bekerja di saat Baekhyun berjalan pulang. Luhan keluar dari rumah diam diam tanpa di ketahui Sehun, lalu ia membunuh lelaki bernama Baekhyun di keadaan nya yang tidak stabil hingga tewas. Ia tidak suka Sehun bersentuhan dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Chanyeol! Saat dompet nya tertinggal Luhan melihat kartu nama dan number handphone di dompet tersebut, ia pun menghubungi nya dan target itu benar! Number handphone itu milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol merasa dompet itu sangat penting lalu Luhan menawarkan untuk bertemu mengembalikan dompet nya, Luhan secara diam diam pergi ketempat dimana dia telah berjanji dengan Chanyeol untuk mengembalikkan dompet nya , hingga pada akhir nya Chanyeol tewas di bunuh oleh Luhan. Dia kesal karena Sehun kekasih nya di pukuli dengan keras nya oleh Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo! Saat Luhan menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang menurut nya tampak lezat, ia memutuskan untuk memotong motong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan santapan bersama Sehun tanpa Sehun ketahui bahwa yang ia makan adalah daging manusia, tepat nya daging Do Kyungsoo. Karena ia lapar akan daging manusia.

**FLASBACK END!**

"Begitulah, dan Kai ! iya namja itu, aku benci dia karena kau tampak nya suka pada nya!"

"Hyung! kau keji sekali! Kau benar benar jalang hyung!"

"hmm, kedua orang tua ku saja sudah aku bunuh dengan kedua lengan ku sendiri, apa sebaiknya kau juga eoh? Agar tak ada yang bisa kau dekati dan mendekati mu" ujar nya denga Smirk keji nya.

Aku menendang kaki Luhan dengan kerasnya membuat Luhan terduduk lemas, aku segera berdiri dan mendekati Kai, melepaskan ikatan nya, aku berhasil melepaskan ikatan di tangan nya namun Luhan menarikku sebelum aku membuka ikatan di kaki nya, tetapi seperti nya Kai telah bisa melakukan nya sendiri,Luhan mencekikku dengan keras ia terus mencekikku hingga aku kesulitan bernafas.

"MATI LAH KAU OH SEHUN!MATI LAH! ABADI DI NERAKA BERSAMA TEMAN TEMAN MU! JIKA ITU YANG KAU INGINKAN MAKA AKAN KU WUJUD KAN!"

"H...hyung...aaghhh...! he...hentikan! aaghh" ronta ku yang mulai melemas.

SLEB!

Cengkraman Luhan di leher ku melonggar, terus melonggar, hingga akhir nya lengan Luhan lepas dari leher ku dan Luhan terkapar tak berdaya di lantai.

"HYUNG!" Sehun mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luhan dengan kencang, berharap kekasih nya itu membuka matanya kembali, namun usaha nya sia sia, Luhan sudah tidak mungkin bisa menjadi manusia di bumi ini.

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah, tapi jika ia tidak mati dia akan terus memakan korban"

"Kai-sshi"

Rupanya Kai menusuk Luhan dari belakang dengan pisau yang tertancap di leher kakaknya, Kris. Kai telah menyelamatkan nyawa ku.

"Maafkan aku Kai, hiks hiks" Sehun menangis dengan deras nya. Kai memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

AUTHOR POV

"Maafkan aku Kai, semua karena aku! Semua karena aku, sehingga kau jadi cacat. Telinga mu tidak bisa mendengar , Kris hyung pun meninggal, maafkan aku Kai, maafkan aku" Sehun meratapi diri nya di depan pintu dimana Kai di rawat, Kai harus kehilangan Pendengaran nya karena terompet yang nyaring itu memecahkan kedua gendang telinga Kai, Kaki nya yang terlalu lama di ikat membuat kaki Kai memar, dan sulit berjalan, sedangkan Kris , kakak dari Kai meninggal terbunuh oleh kekasih Sehun yaitu Xi Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, Maafkan aku!" Selalu itu yang Sehun ucapkan di hati nya, mata nya terus mengeluarkan krystal dengan derasnya.

Sehun berjalan menuju pantai , bukan karena ia ingin menyejukkan hati, tetapi dia ingin mendatangi tempat dimana kekasih nya di kuburkan, tepatnya mayat Luhan di hanyutkan ke Laut oleh pihak kepolisian.

"semua pergi ! itu semua karena aku, karena aku mengenal kau Luhan hyung, tapi Hyung, Luhannie hyung~ sampai kapapun kau akan selalu ku kenang, maafkan aku hyung. Mianhae, Saranghae hyung"

Akhir Sehun dengan tangis nya , Sehun duduk di gundukkan pasir, wajah tampan nya ia tutupi dengan kedua lengan nya.

**THE END!**

Doh! Gaje sumpah ending nya hehehe 0 suka gk suka, sukain aja :^D Shanggupin! Shikat Miring :^D Makasih udah bacah :^D

**RCL NYA YO ^_^**


End file.
